GEN ERREUR
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk/Maryse saga continues. Things start to become compilicated but Maryse refuses to let go. Sequel to Irrésistible and Désir
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves.

**A/N** This is a little something that has been dancing on my mind for a while! It's based on two previous stories I have of this pairing called Irrésistible and Désir. You don't have read them to completely understand this one… but I guess it will help if you do =D

I wanted to give it more meaning, something more that smut!!! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! If I continue it would be just another chapter, a conclusion.

Hope you enjoy!

_GEN ERREUR_

Making sure that her dress wouldn't ride anymore higher than it should, Maryse shifted her position so that she could look straight into Phil's lively green eyes. She was sitting across his lap, bored as hell while he was lost in a deep conversation with some of his friends.

She and Phil had been going out steady for the last couple of months, squeezing time to spend together between their tight schedules… but even after all that time together, she still couldn't figure him out completely.

Inside closed doors, where they spent most of their time together, she knew him inside and out. She had spent hours getting lost in the depths of his eyes and in the contours of his body, each one devouring the other until they would both collapse in a heap, breathless and satisfied.

She knew him by memory as she was sure he knew her.

Only by closing her eyes she could tell exactly how he tasted, how he felt… how he smelled. There was not an inch of him that she hasn't engraved into her brain to use it to her convenience, to make his squirm under her touch in their most intimate moments…

But that was behind closed doors, shut out from the world. Outside the bedroom he was a complete enigma to her.

His whole lifestyle was a mystery to her, and she couldn't understand his point on going out to a club if he was not going to dance… or even get a couple of drinks!

But that was Phil and she was slowly getting use to him. He didn't drink, he didn't dance… well, he did nothing of the kind of things that she did. He just talked his talk with the guys while she was left aside to succumb in a world of boredom… joyless and sober.

They were two opposite poles that were inexplicably drawn to one another.

His way of life differed greatly from hers, because if she was going to spend the night out she liked to have the best of times. She liked to dance and drink… even get a cigarette or two. She just liked to drag the fun until morning came and then sleep until noon…

But not when she was with Phil. With him she refrained from doing all that. She just sat there with him…

Bored… wanting to go back to the hotel.

It felt to her like she has wasted time and effort in getting nicely dressed up for him if they were just going to sit there while he talked to his friends.

And she didn't even like his friends! They were all uninteresting and plain and so not her style. Besides, she was pretty much sure that they didn't like her at all either… especially the horse face Mickie-ugly-James.

Not that it mattered to her… none of them did.

What mattered to her was that she and Phil were wasting their time in that stupid club while they could be having so much fun in their room, just the two of them and a lot of possibilities.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Phil tilted his head a little to the side to look at her, his eyes shining into hers while he graced her with one of his patented crooked smiles, the one she loved so much.

When their eyes met she leaned even more into him, enjoying the way he felt against her and letting him feel her… "Dance with me" She poured in her most seductive tone.

If she could manage to get him out of that chair, then she could easily lure him into getting out of there and back to their hotel room, where she planned to turn the already dull night into an unforgettable, exciting one.

Maybe his concept of a fun night out was different from hers, but they were both in the same page when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. In the highs of passion they complemented each other perfectly, and that night Maryse wanted to be complemented…

After all, they were going to go their separate ways first thing in the morning and she wanted to make sure to give him a night to remember. Just something to hold on to until the time came for them to meet again.

He blinked, the sparkle in his eyes still there and his smile still lingering on his face. "You know I don't dance babe"

"You don't have to do anything, just stand there and let me do all the work" She smiled slyly, sliding her hand up to his neck and caressing him lightly where she knew he liked it.

He grinned, and for the briefest of moments she thought he was going to comply. "As tempting as that may sound… I think I'll have to pass"

She held back the need to roll her eyes at him. "You know…" She said in her thick accent while running her manicured fingers through his silky, jet black hair. At least she could be content that she managed to convince him of not wearing the ugly cap he always wore to go out. "I checked it out, and being Straight Edge doesn't mean you can't dance"

He laughed a raspy laugh, giving her a brief kiss on the corner of her lips. "The reason I don't dance doesn't have anything to do with me being Straight Edge, it's because that thing blasting all around us called music is awful"

She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, letting a small gasp escape. "Hey, I like that music"

"Well… it's still awful" He replied with a playful smile before giving her another one of his chaste kisses, then he focused his attention back to the guys.

That bothered her.

"I want to go back to the hotel" She said in resolution, her tone giving her mood away.

Phil looked back at her. "Maryse, we just got here…"

She rolled her eyes, dropping the hand that moments ago had been on his hair back to her lap, her mood getting even more rotten by the second.

She wondered when and why she had let herself mold into him when it should be the other way around… after all she was Maryse, the sexiest of sexy!

He should be begging her to go back to their room…

"Tell you what" He said while his fingers traced small circles on her exposed knee. "Let's stay for a little while; go talk to your friends and… I don't know; just try to have a good time. If you still want to leave in half an hour then we'll do go, ok?"

She flipped at her hair and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to see if I see Brie" She stood up from his lap and walked away, not even bothering to look back.

She was a bit annoyed, she wanted to leave in that precise moment… but if she was going to spend another half hour in that place, she was going to spend it with interesting people, and besides her and Phil, there was no one more interesting in the entire WWE than her friends, Nicky and Brie.

And as of lately she hasn't spend enough time with them, not after the stupid trade where both of them ended in ECW.

Divided rosters where the worst, not only her friends where on a different brand, but so was Phil.

"WOW Maryse you look fabulous… fabulous"

With a grimace of disgust, the Canadian blonde turned around to see the most annoying man she had ever known… Mike. She wouldn't have minded if they had traded into another show other than the one she was in.

"Eck" She said waving her hand in his face, wishing he would get lost.

"Love you too" He blew a kiss to her and she rolled her eyes. "I see you managed to escape your master, why don't you dance with me? Or do we have to ask him for permission?"

"I don't have to ask anyone for permission" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah… well, that's not what everyone says around here. All I hear is how he has you confined, changed… is he afraid that a better man would come and take you away from him" He said in the most petulant whinny tone.

She smirked. "I don't think there is a better man, just boys, like you" She said in confidence, even when she did not like what she just heard. "Besides, I make my own choices. I do what I want when I want to"

"Then dance with me mon chéri… I bet your man won't mind, as he is a bit occupied himself"

She looked back to where Phil was sitting, only to see that the fugly Mickie James has moved to the chair besides Phil, and that they were both talking and laughing… how she despised that girl.

She sure didn't waste time…

"Awww do I see a little of competition here?"

"Competition? Please!" She waved her hand once again in his face and then attempted to walk away, back to Phil. She has been nice enough to that girl for the sake of Phil, but she was going to tell her a thing or two now… she still owed her one!

But when she started to walk away, Mike held her arm and pulled her to him.

"Just one dance, then you can go back to your man and his little girlfriend"

She looked back at Phil, still with Mickie. She couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy at the sight of them.

She thought about it for a moment, Phil did tell her to have a good time and she really wanted to dance… and if he saw her dancing the better. It would serve him as a reminder that she was Maryse and that there were a lot of men that would kill for the chance to breathe the same air as her.

"Fine, but just one… and make sure to keep your hands away from me"

She walked him to a spot where she was sure Phil was going to see them, and then she began to dance, letting the rhythm of the music guide her movements.

It was truly a shame that Phil didn't dance, they could have a lot of fun… you could call it preliminaries to what would definitely culminate in a night of raw passion.

But he didn't dance… and God! Mike was the worst dancer ever, instead of dancing he was more focused on getting his body closer to hers. She kept backing away, even pushing him a little every once in a while, but the more she tried to get her body away the more he insisted.

It was pathetic, and she laughed at the poor excuse of a man. It had been stupid to even try to get Phil jealous with this guy. Like seriously, he had nothing on Phil.

"That's enough" She said pushing him away, she had enough of this. She wanted to go back to her man… and brush Mickie away.

"The song is not over" He said pulling her back to him roughly, her body collapsing hard against him.

"What is wrong with you?" She said pushing him once more. He was dead wrong if he thought she was going to let him touch her like that; her body was a sacred temple that only Phil could enjoy.

"No, what is wrong with you?" He tried to grab her, leaning forward as if trying to kiss her. She moved her face, disgusted by his alcohol stinking breath.

"Get off me" She commanded and as if in cue Phil appeared right behind Mike.

"What is going on here?" He asked, his tone serious and his face somber.

"This had nothing to do with you Punk, get lost" Mike said in a pathetic attempt to seem though but he gave up in his attempt to grab Maryse.

"That's where you are wrong, it has everything to do with me"

"Let it go Phil, let's get out of here" Kofi said. Maryse hasn't even notice the man at Phil's side until he spoke. "Come on Maryse" He said, motioning her to move.

For the first time ever, she listened to the man and did what he said, she walked over to them… well, to Kofi, because Phil seemed pissed as hell and she has never seen him like that…

"Yes Phil, go away… I don't like teases anyway and that's what your girl is, a sophisticated…"

Mike didn't have the time to finish whatever he was going to say because Phil shut him off with a punch right to the face, sending him sprawling into the floor.

Maryse was too shocked to react, she just gasped.

"Damn it Phil!" Kofi complained pushing the Chicago native away from the fallen drunk man. "Just get the hell out of here before this get worse, I'll handle this"

Maryse didn't know who things could get worse than that, and she had no time to think on it because Phil grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the club.

Once when they were outside, and while Phil fumbled in his pocket to get the car keys, Maryse got the courage to speak. "Phil…"

"Not now Maryse" He snapped, not even looking at her. She could tell by his flushed face that he was still furious, but was he furious because of Mike, because what he did to Mike or because of her?

She couldn't tell and she was not going to ask, not with him like that.

There were moment is life when it was better to remain silent, this was one of those moments.

The drive to the hotel was a silent, tense one, and by the time they got to their room Phil's mood hasn't changed.

Once in their room, Phil got straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving her outside and a bit unnerved.

How did things progress into this? Was it her fault? She thought about it for a minute and decided that it wasn't her fault.

It was all Mike's fault… but she shouldn't have danced with him…

When Phil got out, he had a few of his things on his hands; he tossed them inside his suitcase and then moved to collect the rest of his stuff. The cap that was resting on top of the bed, his shoes… he put them all inside the suitcase.

Was he leaving?

"Are you mad at me?" She ventured to ask, and that's when he finally looked at her.

She didn't need a spoken answer, all the answer she needed was in his eyes. He was not mad at her, he was beyond pissed… he was on the verge of getting psycho mad on her.

And why? She didn't do anything wrong!

He snorted, as if the question was too stupid for him to answer, so he didn't. He just zipped his suitcase and rested both his hands on top of them.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, if I stay here I'm going to say some things that I'll probably regret later"

"Is this because I danced with him, you…"

"Is not that you were dancing with him Maryse, you were fucking flirting with him!"

The blonde gasped in disbelieve. "I was not!"

He snorted again. "I saw you Maryse, the whole club saw you, so don't tell me you weren't… you know what, forget it"

She bit her lip, as he walked to the door. This was the moment where she yelled at him to get the hell out then, it was not like she needed him anyway. She was Maryse and no one walked out on her.

But she didn't say any of those things, her words where stuck in her throat and she couldn't let them out for the life of her.

So she just watched him walk out, the sound of the door slamming resonating in her head.

She just couldn't understand what she did wrong… she was not flirting with Mike…

See, that was the reason why she didn't do relationships.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

WOW I didn't expect all the reviews! I thought you guys had forgotten all about this odd pairing I brew in my mind! Lol So I want to thank Kim, Ainat, Unlucky Seven, StephakaJack, Saraj & TJ Sparkles for the great reviews =) Glad you liked first chapter. Also especial thanks to Waves of Rage and DarkZoul for keeping me motivated to continue with the Maryse/Punk stories!! You guys rock!

Now, the first part of this chapter may be a bit too long… but I wanted a kind of fill in to go on with the rest, hope it doesn't bore you to tears! This is also a bit different from the previous stories, it's not _all_ smut…

Now enjoy (I hope)

BTW! I know nothing about the Bella twins… I mean other than they are twins…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you think I'm bitchy?" The sultry blonde asked in her thick accent before indulging in yet another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Totally" Responded distractedly the black haired woman who was resting her head on the blonde's lap.

"Depends on what context you are using it" Concluded a third woman, this one was sitting in another sofa, eating out of a pint of ice cream just like Maryse was doing"

Maryse sighed, her eyes glued to the TV screen even when she was paying no attention whatsoever at the movie her friends had brought with them.

"Anyway" With a gesture of her hand, Brie brushed off her identical twin sister. "You have a big personality; you are not afraid to speak up your mind and you don't care what people think of you… if that makes you bitchy then so be it"

"Yeah… people hate you because they don't know how to handle you"

With a confused look on her pretty face, Maryse looked down at the twin resting on her lap. "What do you mean they hate me?" The notion was too ridiculous for her to comprehend. Hate her? She was Maryse!

Nikki only shrugged. "But we don't hate you"

"No we don't"

"They are jealous"

"Because you are great"

"Well, not as great as us…"

"Because everybody loves us"

Maryse took another mouthful of ice cream, thinking on the words Nikki had just said. It was not like she cared what people thought of her, she was beyond that, she was beyond everyone… but as of lately she had been in a strange mood… and hate was such a negative word.

She didn't like negativity.

She moved her gaze towards her cell phone. It still lay there, silent and undisturbed over her coffee table… every once in a while she would venture to take a look at it, sometimes she would go as far as take it in her hands and check if it was still working; then, after seeing that it was still fine she would put it back there and her eyes would return to the flat TV screen.

It was a repeating cycle that would go on and on until the day wore off, it wasn't as she if could do anything about it.

With another sigh, she licked the spoon and tried to focus on the movie.

It was impossible… she could not concentrate on the movie even if her entire life depended on it. Her thoughts keep going back to the same thing… to the same man.

"Do you think Phil hates me?"

"Oh come on Maryse! Don't go soft on us"

"Shut up Nikki, you are like the worst friend ever" Brie exclaimed from her place across the room before turning her attention on Maryse. "Of course he doesn't hate you…"

"But he hasn't called" It has been almost a week since Phil had walked on her, and ever since that day she had not heard a word from the Chicago native. "Is not like he's busy… I mean, you guys are here and you have the same schedule as him"

She had give it a lot of thought… in fact, it was the only thing she has been thinking about for a while, and in her mind, there was no reason for him not to call.

Picking the phone and dialing was not a difficult task.

"Well, he could be doing promos… or something. Sometimes the guys do that kind of stuff" Brie said trying to reassure her.

It didn't work.

The French Canadian was not used to feeling so down over a guy, and the fact that she was feeling like this for one that had the audacity to walk on her was disconcerting to say the least.

"Have you tried to call him?"

Maryse chuckled, putting her now empty pint of ice cream next to her cell phone. "Of course not, he's the one who walked out on me… he should be the one calling, begging me to forgive what he did"

Oh but she had been tempted on many occasions… especially when she lay in bed at night, alone with her thoughts and the memory of him. It has taken all her will not to call him.

That little fact, she didn't tell her friends.

"I'm with you on that one" Nikki said. "You should make him beg before you take him back"

"Eh… I don't know about that, he was pretty pissed off and let's face it Maryse, what you did was… well, it wasn't right"

Nikki snorted. "She didn't do nothing wrong, he overreacted"

"Right… Maryse, what would you do if you walked on Phil getting all cozy with Mickie? Would you like that?"

Maryse opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say anything, one of the twins cut her off.

"Hey! What side are you on here?" Nikki asked while sitting up and turning to face Maryse. "Give him some time and he will come begging, I'm sure he will"

"You think so?" Maryse asked, at this point not caring that she was coming off as soft. These were her friends and the only ones that could truly understand her… maybe the only ones she could count with.

"Of course! I bet he's missing you like crazy… in fact, he asked me about you the other day"

"Really?" Maryse asked, she knew he was feeling bad about it all, maybe she could take control of everything once again!

Nikki laughed. "Nah… I just told you so you would feel better"

Maryse gasped, her mouth wide open as she stared at her friend for a while. "You evil… little…"

She pushed the other woman down on the sofa and began to hit her with a cushion. The Bella just laughed and screamed her lungs out for her sister to help her.

Brie sprung to her feet and positioned herself right behind Maryse, then she went on to put a headlock on her Canadian friend.

Maryse screamed but never gave up on hitting the laughing woman beneath her.

Then, amidst their little act, the door of Maryse's apartment opened as if by magic and out of nowhere Phil appeared into the room, staring straight at her… or at them because they were all close together.

Maryse dropped the cushion to the floor and the grip on her neck loosened, seeing Phil in her living room was the last thing she had expected to see… after all, he had never been there.

She had given him the key out of an impulse.

But then again, most of the things that happened between her and Phil were born out of impulses.

"I heard screaming and… am I interrupting something?"

Nikki rolled out of the sofa and got to her feet. "We were just…"

"Leaving, we were about to go right now"

Maryse stared at Phil stupidly; a bit horrified that he had caught her in such a silly moment. And then there was the matter of her appearances, she was a complete mess!

She had thought about it a lot, and she had wanted to look fabulous at their next encounter… right now she was not looking the part. Her hair was in complete disarray, her makeup consisted only on a bit of lip gloss that probably faded away long ago and she was dressed in plain shorts and a tank top… she was even missing two nails!

Maryse observed in silence as her two friends gathered her things, kissed her goodbye and then walked out; Brie gesturing behind Phil's back for her to call them later on, then, they were gone.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his green eyes fixed on hers.

"Yes" She said getting out of her trance.

"I see you were having fun with the girls…" He said scanning the room, taking notice of the empty ice cream pits, the magazines scattered around… "So how are you?"

"Fine" She smiled… feeling kind of awkward as he took in the mess that was her living room. "You?"

"I'm ok…"

She was acting stupid, this was Phil and she was Maryse… ever since the beginning, she had managed to get the upper hand with him, she had managed to break him in and make him hers. She could do the same now.

That she wasn't looking her best was not going to stop her… she knew how to push his buttons, and she didn't need fancy clothes or expensive perfumes to do that.

She wasn't the sexiest of sexy for no reason.

When he sat down on her sofa she crawled over to him to straddle him. Full body contact always worked with him. "Miss me much?"

She leaned forward to kiss him but he backed away, his eyes still locked on hers. "Maryse, I came here to talk"

She frowned; not liking the sound of that and liking even less that he wouldn't kiss her.

Talking was good sometimes, but other times it was no good at all… and her relationship with Phil wasn't based on talking… so this talking thing unnerved her a little; she just wasn't going to let it show.

"Hmm…" She purred. "Then talk" She rested her hands on his chest, leaning into him to kiss his neck and up to his check. He didn't stop her, so she took her time, the way his stubble rasped against her skin simply delightful. She has sure missed him. "I'm listening"

She felt him sigh, his chest rising and then falling beneath her palms. She backed away a little to see his face, his eyes were their usual sparkling green, but his face was kind of somber.

"You still mad at me?" If he was she was going to change that, she even had a few ideas of how to content him.

"Do you think I should be?" He asked, his hands resting at his sides so she assumed that even after a few days had passed by he was still mad at her, there was no other reason to explain why he wasn't touching her.

"No" In her mind there wasn't even a good reason of why he got mad at her in the first place, she didn't do anything wrong. It was not her fault that Mike wanted her and had tried to kiss her… he should take on the fact that she didn't kiss the man!

She slid her hands underneath his shirt only to have him take her hands in his and put them away. It was ok though… she has dealt with a reluctant Phil in the past, he had even got as far as to kick her out of a room.

But she wasn't bitter, it wasn't in her nature. And after all, at the end she always got what she wanted.

"I'm serious Maryse"

She sighed. "Fine… I take you are still mad"

"Don't you think I have every reason to be?"

She was going to shake her head no, but she didn't. She just shrugged and looked down at his shirt. Maybe she should bend a little… she just wasn't used to it and wasn't sure how to do it.

"I didn't like what you did, I mean, you were flirting with the guy right in front of me, how do you think that made me feel?"

"I wasn't flirting with him" She responded, her eyes still glued to the design of his shirt. She genuinely wasn't flirting with him, but what she was going to tell him? That she danced with Mike only to make him jealous, to show him that there were men out there that were willing to jump at the chance to be with her.

She couldn't tell him that.

"You were Maryse, and there was a full room of people we both work with that saw it happen. So I'll ask you again, how do you think that made me feel?"

"Bad?"

He chuckled bitterly. "That's a word to it…"

"We were just dancing, and you were the one who told me to go and have fun. It's not my fault that you overreacted"

He chuckled again, shaking his head at her words. "Well, when I said fun, I didn't mean for you to get all hot with one of the guys, but hey, it was my mistake, I should have known better… after all this is you we are talking about"

Her hazel eyes grew wide as she looked up to him. She resented that, she didn't like what he was implying at all.

She rolled off of him, kneeling at his side over the sofa. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"Why did you come here for? To rub in my face how you are all good worthy while I'm not? To tear an apology out of me? Then I'm sorry Phil, I'm sorry I'm not good enough for the higher being that you are. Forgive me because I'm just human"

"Don't be childish Maryse" He said running his fingers through his hair. "That's not…"

"Then tell me why did you come here?" She asked, unable to control the anger building within her. She was angry; and she didn't like being in that state. She wasn't at her best when she was angry… and it took a lot from her to get to that point.

"You know what?" He said getting to his feet. "I don't know why I came here, it was a mistake. You are upset, I am upset… and nothing good can come out from this. We should leave this for another moment"

He walked away, and for a moment she just stood there, staring at him with her mouth slightly open as he opened the door. Then she gasped, shocked, mad.

"Yes, I'm the childish one but you are the one that keeps walking away, very mature of you Phil"

He slammed the door shut, walking back to her with anger in his eye. It was good to her, because she was angry too.

"You want to talk? Let's talk; I even have a few questions for you. Why are you with me Maryse?" He had walked back to her and was now inches away from her; she could even feel the anger in him radiating from his body in huge waves.

Maryse snorted. Was he serious?

"Why did you agree to get into this?"

Wasn't it obvious? Maryse laughed, even when there was no amusement in it. How did all end up so messed up, all because she danced with another man?

Maybe they were messed up from the start…

He kept his stare on her, his eyes, those eyes she had grown to love so much alive with a fire she has never seen.

It was easy, the answer just on the tip of her tongue. She just needed to spit it out…

He tilted his head. "No words? Just as I thought, when you… if you have an answer for me, you know where to find me"

With that he turned around and walked away, out… leaving her once again alone… with the words stuck in her throat and a strange feeling settling deep in her chest.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another update!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm ecstatic that you are enjoying this, and I'm glad I decided to add these new chapters to the Maryse & CM Punk saga =)

This chapter is a fill in for the next and final one, and it was highly influenced by twitter! Those of you who follow Maryse (and the Bella twins) over there will know about it!! lol

Enjoy! (I hope)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Je suis ici_" Maryse walked into the Divas' locker room, stopping for a moment at the doorframe to grace everyone that would look her way with one of her exaggerated poses.

Once she was done with it she flicked at her hair and then proceeded to walk forward, very aware of the way her fellow divas rolled their eyes at her presence.

She was in an extremely good mood, so she laughed as she made her way in; loving the way the rest of the simpleton women reacted to her. It didn't bother her that they didn't like her; in fact she was use to it and had grown to enjoy it… after all it came with the territory of being the sexiest of sexy, the best of the… well, the not so good.

Because she knew for a fact that these girls were nothing but mediocre, there was no wonder she outshined them all.

Halfway through, she got tired of the heated glances that were being shot at her so she just rolled her eyes at the boring bunch while waving them off with a motion of her hand. She had no time to spare for them; she had more important things to worry about.

Yes, more important and way more pleasant. The night was young and full of possibilities… and she was ready to take them all.

She smiled, taking a seat in front of one of the mirrors and putting her makeup bag over the counter. The show was nowhere near starting, but she wanted to have everything ready in case her little mission took longer than what she expected.

Well, the first part of the mission that was, because hopefully, the mission itself would take all night long to conclude, and then a good part of the morning if she was lucky.

So slowly and with the smile still on her face, she started to take one by one the makeup she was going to use for that night.

Mission or no mission, she still had to prepare for her match, and God forbid that she would go out there without looking her absolute best.

"Let's see if you still have that smile on your face once Mickie pins you 1, 2, 3 for the title"

Putting her MAC foundation down, Maryse lifted an eyebrow and through the reflection of the mirror she looked back; she would have laughed out loud at the comment and at the person who made it, but she wasn't worth her time and effort.

The one that has just spoken was Barbie, and she was grinning like a fool as she sat side by side with her little buddy Mickie James.

Awww how cute and how convenient, a horse and a chipmunk… she rolled her eyes, actually holding back a few comments she wanted to make about their looks.

"WOW…I never expected you could count so far Barbie girl, you are really smartening up" She commented in a sassy tone and then watched with a grin as the younger woman's smile faded away. "As for the title…" She glanced over at Mickie, the older woman was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest while she glared right back at her. "I have my eyes on other things, things that no one would be able to win over me"

She smirked, sending a wink Mickie's way.

So was going to lose the title to Mikie that night, it was no big deal… she knew that she was losing it because she needed some time off. She just wasn't going to spread the news of her departure around… at least not to the likes of Mickie and Barbie.

Mickie and Barbie… what kind of people would name their kids like that anyway? Those two were doomed since the beginning…

She snorted and continued to organize her things, imagining how they were going glow with happiness when the news that she was going to be out for a few months arrived to them.

Well, they better watch their backs, because she was going to return before they could even begin to taste success.

"So Barbie girl, what match are you on tonight… oh, I forgot, you don't have any…" She laughed, loving how the girl pouted and shoot her a heated glare.

There was nothing like ruffling those women a little bit. It was so easy… all she needed to do was to show up and they were already riled up.

"Maryse, Maryse, Maryse… five minutes in this room and already trying to create a commotion"

The French Canadian turned around to see one her friends standing in the back of the room. She smiled in surprise, her lips parted slightly as the black haired started to approach her. "Hey sexy, I didn't know you were going to be here"

Nikki kissed Maryse twice, one kiss in each check.

"Just came to show my man some support, you know how it is, it's his time to shine… but hey, this is your last night isn't it? How are you feeling?"

"Fabulous" The truth was that she didn't want to think too much of it; there would be plenty of time for that. "Want me to take pics for you? They will be so pretty" She said smiling in an attempt to lighten up the mood, she hated drama.

"Yes, take lots of pics, there is nothing like blood and gore to strengthen a friendship"

"I know!"

"I'm going to miss you mamacita… you and our shopping sprees. I promise I would get you the most scandalous heels I see when I go to New York tomorrow, that way you can wear them to rock the club when you get better" Nikki said while she wrapped an arm around Maryse for a brief hug.

"Aww, I love that, I'm size 8"

"You know, me and Dolph are going out after the show, you should join us. It will be like a farewell party, we can ask Jake to come too, like the old times"

Maryse shook her head, even if she hadn't a plan brewing already; there was no way she was going out with Jake; theirs was a friendship damaged beyond repair. "Sorry, but I have other plans"

"Really? Can I ask what those plans are about?" Nikki asked narrowing her eyes.

Maryse grabbed her friend's hands and in a low voice she started talking. "I had a revelation last night, and I'm on a mission to make it happen"

Nikki laughed out loud. "Well, ok… does this revelation of yours have anything to do with world peace, with a way to end famine or is it just about certain tattooed man that had you moping all week long?"

Maryse snorted, releasing the twin's hands. "Moping? I wasn't… that word is not even in my vocabulary"

"Right…"

"Shut up"

"Look, don't get me wrong. I think Phil is a great guy, I really do, but common Maryse, he walked out on you two times! He should be the one trying to win you back"

"But he isn't…" and that he wasn't trying to get back with her was beyond her comprehension… after all she hadn't done anything but mold to what he wanted… or what he didn't want to be more specific. "So I have to do whatever it takes to get my man, I want him back"

Nikki stared at her for long seconds. "This guy really has you head over heels… wow, who would have thought"

Maryse considered it for a moment, yes, head over heels was a way d to describe it. "Well… I like him"

"Look blondie, as much as I hate to interrupt the oh so deep conversation you two must be having over there, we really need to go over some highlights for the match"

Wrinkling her nose at the sight of Mickie standing behind Nikkie, Maryse rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… give me ten minutes, I have something very important to do" She motioned the petit woman off and then looked back at her friend. "Anyway, I'll be back in a while, I need to make this happen"

With that she stood from her chair and walked to the door.

"Hey Maryse" Nikki called and waited for the blonde to look back. "Good luck"

The French Canadian smiled as she looked back at one half of her double trouble friends' team. "Luck is for loser, I don't need it" She winked and walked out.

Once out of the locker room, Maryse walked the empty corridors of the arena as she only knew how to, she walked with graceful steps and rolling her eyes every time a person would come her way to give her the evil eye… that happened to her a lot.

Envy was a bad thing.

She ignored them all, they were all irrelevant… there was only one person she wanted to see and she was going to look for him every place she could imagine.

Starting with catering, it was the first place she decided to look for Phil and luckily, it was the place she found him.

He was sitting in a corner of the room with Jeff, probably going over some highlight for their match, like she should be doing with horse-face James… eck.

She shuddered, wondering how she ended up feuding with the one woman she disliked the most.

But that didn't matter right now…

Standing there, she took a moment to just look at Phil, taking in all the gestures he made as he kept on with his talk with the Hard Boy. She especially liked the slight dimples that formed on his cheeks when he smiled… and he was smiling.

There was something about him that just called to her… a force that drawn her to him in a way that she couldn't explain. He wasn't the type of man that she usually went after, but now that she found him, there was no other that she wanted.

She only wanted him, and there was nothing that she wanted that she wasn't able to get.

That she had to bend a little to get him back was the last of her concerns, it would be worth it if she could make him want to be with her again.

And why shouldn't him? Their time together had been nothing but phenomenal… and well, she was Maryse!

As if sensing her eyes on him… or as if Jeff told him she was standing in the middle of catering looking at him, Phil turned his head to the side and looked directly at her.

They locked eyes for a moment, a moment where Maryse debated whether to go to him or just wait for him to come to her.

If he was still mad at her he wouldn't take either, he wouldn't come to her and if she walked to him she could risk getting turned down…

That would be no good.

But it seemed like destiny was going to favor her that night, because she saw as Phil turned back to Jeff to tell him something, and then he was on his feet and walking towards her.

She smiled, already liking how this was progressing.

"Hey" He said once he was standing in front of to her. He seemed to be in a much better humor than what he had been the last time she saw him, so she took the risk to lean into him and kiss him lightly on the lips.

She knew that he didn't like to make 'public displays' of affection, and the last time they saw each other things didn't go well between the two… so that he actually kissed her back in the middle of catering could be considered as a win for her.

Sure, it was the briefest kiss ever in the history of kisses, but it was a nice start. Things could only get better from now on.

"So how are you?" He asked once he pulled away.

Maryse pouted. "Lonely, sad… and missing you like crazy" She grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled him to her, wanting to feel him so very close. "I want to meet you after the show, what do you say?"

"Are you willing to talk?" He asked in a soft whisper, his eyes digging deep into hers.

"I will do whatever you want me to do"

"Is that so?" He said, his hand sliding around her to rest at her lower back… another small win for team Maryse.

She smiled, oh this was progressing smoothly. If he had missed her half the way she had missed him, the possibly of a successful night was very strong.

She could hardly wait. If she could have her way she would skip the math and drag him to her hotel right now! She just didn't think he would agree with that.

She nodded, enjoying his closeness and they way his scent invaded all her senses… she never knew she could miss him so much.

She never knew he could provoke so many feelings in her in such a short time… but she was French, she was made for being in love.

"You know…" she looked down between their bodies while she kept on playing with the edge of his shirt. "I have an appointment with a doctor Tuesday morning, my knee has been bugging me for a while and there is a slight possibility that I will need surgery to repair it… I might be out for a couple of months"

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" He took her chin in his hand and forced her face up, his eyes delving deep into hers. "Maryse, this is serious"

She shrugged, looking up to him as he waited for an answer. When she decided to make the appointment her first impulse had been to call him, but with all the drama between them she decided not to.

After all it was only going to be a check up; she could end up avoiding surgery once again.

"Would you be able to wrestle tonight, with your knee like that? I don't think you should…"

"Don't worry about it" She said waving him off, a bit touched by his concern. "I'm bionic, I always bounce back" She moved her hands up his chest and just rested them there.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

That she hadn't expected, she told him about the appointment only because she knew the news were going to leak out and she didn't want him worrying about a thing that could turn out to be nothing.

"Would you?"

He snorted. "Well, if you want me to"

She smiled, biting her lower lip as she stared back at him. "I'd like that"

"Great… so talk to you after the show right?"

Her smile turned into a full grin, she was highly enjoying how this was turning to her favor. "Yes"

She gave him her room key-card and told him where she was staying at, that night she wasn't staying at the same hotel the rest of the guys were, that night she has chosen a different hotel.

"See you then… and Maryse, take care in that match" He said and when he was turning around to go back to his business she pulled at his shirt, prompting him to turn back to her.

He looked down at her, and without wanting to waste any other second, she moved forward and kissed him once again.

He didn't pull away from this one either, and she made sure that this one went on for a bit longer than the first one.

She really loved his soft lips, and she sure has missed them. If things got her way she would be feeling a whole more of them later on.

"See you tonight" She said pulling away before turning around to go back to her own things.

Win number three for her team, this night was already shaping nicely and she couldn't wait until later on.

Because she knew that things were going to get interesting with her Punk Boy…

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like I told you before, I'm trying to give Maryse a bit of more depth, so yeah, she's still a bit of a 'bitch' but she is now a bitch in love!

BTW, I love Maryse's bitchy attitude!


	4. Chapter 4

This is it! I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this, I can't say enough how much I really appreciate it, so I'll just say that you guys are the best!

Now, I hope you enjoy this. And once again, thanks!

OH… BTW, I hope this isn't too cheesy =p

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a satisfied smile on her face, Maryse took a step back to admire her handiwork. She was content with the results of it all, because what she made out of her hotel room presented itself as snugly romantic without being overly dramatic.

It looked perfect and she liked it very much.

It wasn't fancy like she was used to, but it was ideal for a lovely soirée for two. Besides, even when she didn't portray it in how she carried herself in front of everybody, she was a firm believer that in a few rare occasions, less was more.

That was sometimes anyway, most of the time more was more; she almost lived to that motto… but not this time, not with Phil.

So there was that and there was also the fact that she didn't have much to work with in the first place. This little idea came to her as a last minute thing and she didn't have enough time to put it nicely together as she would have liked to.

If she would have had it her way, she would have done this promising meeting at her condo, where she would have cooked him a nice dinner that would have blown his mind out of proportion.

Parting from there, the rest would have flown smoothly…

But she wasn't at her condo; she was in a fancy hotel suite that overlooked Philly's night skyline; waiting for her man to show up so that they could fix this little misunderstanding that had driven them apart.

So it was what it was… but it didn't matter though, be it in this room, in the arena or at her place, the fact was that she couldn't be too exigent, at least not with the possibility that she could spend the next few weeks, maybe months out of the road and unable to walk.

So she had to work fast and she had to work with what she had, and even though that was not much, she took the few resources that she had within her reach and did a pretty good job out of it. And now that she could step back and take a good look at the final outcome she genuinely liked it.

There was no possible way that this night could be nothing less than fantastic.

Well, that night and many more to come, she had no doubt about that. After all, she knew a few interesting ways to blow Phil's mind out of proportion… and for that she didn't need to cook or put together a romantic setting for him. To do that, she only needed to use her hands, her lips… well, that and his willingness.

And she was sure he would be willing. Like who wouldn't? She only needed to take a look at the mirror to know that.

She took one last look around; wanting to make sure that everything looked perfect.

It did.

She was so deep in her thoughts, thinking of the possibilities this night carried that when she heard some movement outside her door she froze for a moment.

The moment didn't last long though.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip lightly because she knew that it was him… after all, who else would be opening her door if not the one person she gave the key to?

She ran her manicured fingers through her blonde locks, glad that she had left the arena right after her match so that she would have enough time to prepare for him.

From her hair and makeup to the clothes she didn't planed on using for too long, she had prepared herself to look absolutely stunning.

As she always did… there was a reason why all the men wanted her and the girls hated her.

She smirked, watching as the door slowly began to open. Soon enough she was going to see him walk in and she could barely wait for it.

She was glad he was there, because even when she wouldn't admit it out loud, or even in her mind, she had been a little afraid that he wasn't going to show up.

After all, Phil wasn't like the average man… and even when that has been one of the reasons that made her notice him, it was also a curse… she never knew what to expect from him.

But there was no need to worry now; he was there, steps away from her and moments away from being completely hers, like it should be.

Before the door opened all the way, the French Canadian hurried to stand behind it so that she could surprise him as soon as he stepped in.

And as he walked in and closed the door behind him, she sprung forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

She caught him off guard, the room was barely lit with a few scented candles and he hadn't expected her to assault him upon entering, so the result was that he almost stumbled over and down to the floor.

He gasped his surprise against her lips, managing to regain his balance while Maryse clung to him, molding her body to his and nibbling at his bottom lip so he would grant her entrance.

He did, and it didn't take long before he started to kiss her back, circling her waist with one arm to bring her closer.

She has missed him so very much, all of him. Starting with the way his kisses would make her knees go week, followed by the way that scent that was so uniquely his invaded all her senses and culminating by the way his soft hair felt between her fingers… but that was only the beginning; she could go on with an endless list of all the little details that had made her missed him so much.

And judging by the way he was kissing her back she could tell that he had missed her too.

But then, as if remembering the reason of all of this, he pulled away from her, his hand coming to rest at her waist. "Maryse" He cleared his throat and she smiled at the way her name sounded in that raspy voice of his. "The talk… we do need to talk"

"Hmmm" She mumbled in protest while rolling her eyes, she hadn't forgotten _the talk_. "Fine…" She grabbed his hand and guided him in, right to the area she had meticulously arranged earlier with some cushions, scented candles and a few things for them to bite.

"Wow… this is nice" He commented taking a look around while she pulled him down, urging him to sit in the middle of her little scenario.

"You like it?" She asked once they were both seated, and as she waited for him to answer she found herself biting down on a grin that wanted to form on her lips.

This was going good… and she anticipated the night to turn even more interesting; this was a nice change to the time he appeared at her place.

He was still looking around, and when his lively olive green eyes found her hazel ones he was smiling that smile that made her insides turn to liquid warm and pool right between her legs. "I like it"

"Good" She purred lowly and then went to take some of the things she picked from the hotel's menu. They were just for them to nibble while he talked his talk, nothing fancy.

All of it she put together beside him, then she crawled her way to him, taking notice of the way he was looking at her.

She positioned herself on top of him, straddling him because of all the positions that was the one she loved the most; from that position she could feel all of him pressing against all of her while she looked into his eyes.

He didn't protest her choice of sitting on top of him but he kept his hands on the floor and away from her.

It didn't matter… all in time.

"Then I hope you like these too" From her selection of fruit, she took a strawberry and brushed it to his lips, watching entranced as he took a bite of it.

There was something about that gesture that stirred in her a deep desire that wanted out; she would react like that every time he was near… and this time was no different.

As she watched him she couldn't resist temptation, as soon as he took that bite she leaned into him to taste it out of his lips.

She wasn't disappointed, her Punk tasted fantastic and she couldn't wait to taste more of him.

But there would be more of that later…

"And…" She took two empty glasses and flaunted them in front of him. "Red Bull, sugar free"

He laughed as she poured some into his glass, his body rocking deliciously underneath her. She had to fight the urge to push him to his back and have her way with him in that same spot.

Who needed this talk anyway?

But of course she didn't, she told him she was going to do whatever he wanted and she was going to stick to that… at least for now. So she just took a sip of the drink and wrinkled her nose at the taste. She preferred her Red Bull with Vodka, and she would have preferred a nice bottle of red wine over this… but, well… this was Phil and sugar free Red Bull was what he liked.

Like she did with the strawberry, she neared the glass to his lips and watched him drink from it. A smile formed on her face, she couldn't wait to put those lips to a better use.

They needed to go on…

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked while his eyes searched for hers… that has been other of the reason she has been drawn to him, she just loved those eyes and the way they would glint while looking at her.

"About us, about what happened that night and about that question I asked to you"

She rolled her eyes and before she could open her mouth to reply he went on.

"You know, I really hate it when you do that"

She lifted an eyebrow. "When I do what?"

"When you roll your eyes when I talk to you"

She pouted slightly, the truth was that the gesture was an old habit she was unable to kick away; it came to the point where she wasn't even aware she was doing it, or how much it annoyed people.

"I'm sorry?" She said because she couldn't think of anything better. So, this was when the whole bending thing started… she already hated it.

Was there anything else that he hated? She might as well apologize to it all at once and save her the trouble of doing it all night long…

"And going back to that night I really hate what you did"

There is was again. At least this time she managed not to roll her eyes. "I don't know what is the deal with that" She really didn't… "I told you I wanted to leave and you would not listen, you were completely ignoring me and I when I do as you say and try to have some fun you go all mad with me"

He chuckled, but there was no amusement in it. "I wasn't ignoring you Maryse, and if I went to that club in the first place it was because I knew that's the kind of place you like to go. I was only trying to do something with you outside the bedroom, but I guess that's the only thing you want"

She pouted again but didn't say a word.

He sighed, pulling his knees to him and making her press closer against him. "When I asked you to be with me I did it because I wanted to get to know the real Maryse, the one behind all those airs of grandeur… but as of yet you haven't really given me the chance to do that, and that makes me wonder why you acceded into this. Was is it only because of sex? Is that the only reason you want to stick with me?"

This time it was her turn to chuckle. "Phil, I can have sex with anyone I want. I can walk backstage and randomly pick one guy and he will willingly get into my bed…"

"I know, that's what you did with me" He said, his eyes digging deep into hers.

That took her a little a back, but she'll be damned if she was going to let him know.

"And if I would have given in that first time we wouldn't be sitting here, you would have moved on to the next guy and that was it"

She thought about it for a moment and decided that wouldn't be their case. "I didn't randomly pick you" She said in a more serious tone. The truth was that she had always been curious about that mysterious guy with careless hair and hypnotizing eyes… the one that wouldn't spare her a second glance. It wasn't as she was dying to get with him back then, but when the opportunity presented itself she just jumped right in, making a full impact that at the end had pay off nicely.

She knew her move had been a bold one, but she had done it out of an impulse; just for fun… she never expected it to get so far. Now there was no turning back.

"I liked you"

He snorted, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Really?"

"I did… I still do, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't" She rested her hands against his chest, watching as he stared back at her. "And… I want only you"

"You sure have an interesting way of showing it… flirting with other guys"

Because she couldn't roll her eyes, she closed them and threw her head back, a bit frustrated with the recurring theme. "I wasn't flirting with him, I told you this already"

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Besides, you shouldn't be the one talking when you are always being all cozy Mickie" That horse-face little…

"What?" He asked in a chuckle. "Don't tell me you are still jealous of Mickie"

She quirked her mouth, once again trying very hard not to roll her eyes. "She likes you"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! Mickie is just a friend, she's been for years"

"Well… that doesn't mean that she doesn't like you, do you like her?" She asked, hoping in God that he would say no, because if Phil liked that farm girl over her she was going to have a heart attack!

"She's my friend, of course I like her. Now, do I like her as more that friends? Not at all"

She grinned; happy to hear that, how she would love to see the look on that girl's face if Phil said that to her ugly mug. "She looks like a horse doesn't she?"

Phil shook his head. "Do you really need to be so mean to other people?"

"I have to if they are mean to me" And that Mickie still owe her one, she still had the bitter memory of that one time when she had slapped her out of nowhere. She remembered it clearly, and she remembered how Phil had gone with her instead…

The Chicago native wrapped an arm around her and she immediately pressed her body even more into his, enjoying the warmth that emanated from him. "You really need to humble down"

She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Why? I'm Maryse"

He tilted his head, his eyes never leaving hers. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could start by kissing me" she purred, her hands roaming through his chest, she had missed this, the feel of him, to hear his voice, his lips… all of him.

She waited for a kiss that never came, but it didn't matter, she could make him want to kiss her. She wriggled a bit on his lap, finding that Phil was liking this more than he was letting on.

"I want more"

She laughed playfully. "More that kissing?" Now he was talking…

"More from you. I want to be able to go out with you without you getting moody, I want to do things outside these walls, to know you better… I just want all of you, and sometimes I think you are still playing games with me"

"I'm not playing games with you…" She moved one hand to his hair, tangling her fingers in the softness of it. "And you already have all of me" If she would give him more she would lose the essence of being herself… did he wanted that to? Because if he asked she was afraid she was going to give it to him.

"No I don't. I have this…" He said sliding a lone finger up her back, sending a shiver that ran right to her core. "What I have is your body, and as lovely as that is, what I really want is what's inside"

He moved his hand to her chest, resting it in the spot where her heart was beating rapidly.

She rested her forehead against his; closing her eyes as his soft breathing caressed her face. They remained like that for a while, holding into each other as life passed by.

"I told you this already…" Why did he like making her repeat herself? She opened her eyes to find that he was staring right at her. "You have my body, you have my heart… you have all of me"

He sighed, his hands moving up to cup her face in his hands. "Maryse…"

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "And if that wasn't clear enough for you, what I'm saying is that I love you" and it had been so easy to fall for him… the hard part was admitting it to herself, fighting against it. But not anymore… "Would you please kiss me now?"

He laughed, but he did as he was told. He leaned into her to capture her lips with his, eagerly accepting the invitation when she parted for him, wanting to deepen the kiss.

Their tongues melted together into the kiss as the world faded all around them, nothing mattered now but each other, it only mattered that she loved him and he was hers, it only mattered that he was here, kissing her.

And what a kiss it was, it grew more heated and hungry with each stolen breaths, sending little jolts of arousal all through her body.

She pulled away, her eyes fixing in his smoky gaze. "Don't you ever get mad at me again Phil" Her voice was throaty and full of need, effects of the kiss she had just ended.

"I won't" He kissed her again, the passion never lost and if it was possible stronger that what it has been before.

She loved it, she loved the way he was kissing her and she loved how his not so subtle arousal was pushing against her through his jeans. She craved for a more intimate contact.

Just like she had wanted to do earlier, she pushed him to his back and went down with him, the feel of his body beneath hers as his hands settled against her derrière maddening.

But then as she had done before, he broke away from the kiss, leaving her lips swollen and missing him. His hands remained in his spot, just resting there instead of pushing her against him as he had been doing seconds ago.

He ran a finger over her cheek, a slight caress full of promises untold. "I love you"

She grinned, her tongue darting out to run over her lower lip. She loved him, he loved her… it was just perfect. Those were the sweetest words she had heard in her entire life.

"I knew it, I mean who wouldn't love me? I'm…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he swirled her around so that he was now on top of her. "Oh shut up" he said as she gasped in surprise, and before she could reply he went back to kissing her.

She gave herself into the kiss, her hands sneaking underneath his shirt so that she could feel the skin of his back under her palms, so she could feel the heat of him better.

It always ended up like that… it didn't matter that they had done this countless times, that they had given in to their passion in all ways imaginable, the fact was that she always wanted him like that first time… and she wanted him now, the force of her need so strong that it blurred everything but the ache between her legs.

"Phil" She moaned as he moved away from her lips to work his way down to her neck, to that special place he knew she liked so much.

She pulled his shirt off and went quickly to work with his belt, she wanted to take all of his clothes… she would rip them of his body if given the chance. Luckily for him, he seemed as eager as she was because he ended up helping her accomplish her goal, and once his was off he went to take hers as well.

They continued to kiss, and as he lay on top of her she wrapped her legs around him, the feeling of his hardness pressing against her stomach so alluring and promising that she could barely think straight.

"I want you now" She breathed out, the ache between her legs begging for attention. "Phil…"

They would have time to enjoy each other with more calm later on, right now the desire to posses one another was so strong it was almost overwhelming.

So right there, surrounded by the candles she had arranged before he arrived, he positioned himself and slid into her tight pulsing heat until he was completely sheathed, filling her completely.

She trembled at the feel of him throbbing inside her, her clouded gaze meeting his. In a way, the exchanged looks between the two felt much more intimate than the fact that he was buried in her, moving slowly within her.

It all felt different; the intensity of his green eyes stronger, the kisses deeper… the feelings were there, speaking volumes through their bodies.

"Oh…God" She moaned closing her eyes and gripping at his shoulders as his thrusts began to speed up, finding a rhythm that seemed to satisfy them both.

"You like that?" He panted, going deeper, harder… reaching to her very core.

She opened her mouth to reply but only managed out a moan, it felt fantastic, he felt fantastic.

They kissed for a minute, but then he broke away to focus his gaze on the delicious act occurring down their bodies. She opened her eyes to watch him watch them, his face flushed and his lips slightly parted. If she wouldn't have loved him already she would have loved him in that moment.

She had no words…

Sweet sensations were soaring deep within her, the way he was pushing into her too much to handle, and if he kept going like that she was going to lose it too soon.

"Phil…" she chanted his name, throwing her head back and feeling the tension build in her.

He looked back at her, his eyes wild and dark, his breathing shallow and labored. "I love seeing you like this… so beautiful, all mine"

She lifted her head to capture his lips, their bodies moving together in complete abandon as they kissed feverishly.

It all keep adding, and as he possessed her body and soul she felt her release washing over her in huge waves, forcing her body to writhe beneath his while he kept on with his rhythm… hard and fast and more delicious than it had any right to be.

He swallowed her moans with his kiss as she gave into sensations, and soon after, as she was riding the wave of release she felt him spasm inside of her, his body jerking slightly as his thrust became erratic.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his lips to remain pressed to hers until he relaxed in her embrace, the two of them waiting for their breathing to come back to normal.

Still inside of her, Phil pressed his forehead to hers, just breathing in the silence. This was the Phil that she loved, when they were one, when he was hers.

She kissed his lips, a soft tender kiss that made him open his eyes to her.

"So…" He said with that crooked smile of his. "You love me uh?"

She pulled him nearer. "I do, I love you" He was what her empty soul has been waiting for so long.

He laughed. "So it turned out that I ended up being the irresistible one"

She opened her mouth, a grin fighting to form there. "But you love me too Punk Boy"

"Of course I do, like I wouldn't… after all, you are Maryse"

~*Fin*~


End file.
